Wisdom of Fate: Setting the Stage
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: One Shot. Set in a parallel to Child of the Hunt and Moon. Where harry is the son of Athena not Artemis and so Lilly was Harry's loving mortal step-mother who gave her life and the story fallows canon mostly up to the just before the start of the story (end of book 3)


Harry Potter was one much abused young man. He was sitting in courtroom three, watching the long awaited trial of his godfather Sirius Black. After being put under the truth serum was asked. "What is your full name and the full name your parents? As well as your station?" They asked Sirius which he replied. "Sirius Orion Black the Third. Blood son of Orion Arcturus Black and his first wife Diana-Selene Black stepson of his second wife Walburga Black. By right as my father's true hair, Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." Everyone was astonished. Some thirty minutes later he was cleared of all charges and was asked: "What do you ask for compensation?" "I will not two changes of this court. First, which Amelia Bones automatically replaces Cornelius Fudge as Minister for Magic with the minimum term of half the time I was wrongly kept in Azkaban. Second I automatically replace Albus Dumbledore as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot for Half the time I was wrongly kept in Azkaban." everyone was so stunned no one objected so they were bounded by their oath to grunt it.

That same week Sirius black had the potter will unsealed and read, which gave him guardianship over Harry. Albus Dumbledore, Petunia and Vernon Dursley were charged and convicted with severe neglect, severe child abuse of the same children, fraud both magical and mundane and finely, Line theft. At the end of which Harry through Sirius requested that, they serve their time in the goblin mines. After all, that Dudley was taken to a mind healer that specializes in the kind of abuse that Dudley went through.

Over the summer after his third year harry went through major healing for him to get over his time with the aunt and uncle. At which time the Horcrux in his scar was found and then destroyed. This led to a national hunt for all dark objects. This led to the last living house-elf serving the house of black start loving his master's godson.

Harry managed to catch up on Arithmancy and Ancient Runes by the end of the summer so when he went back he picked them up but dropped Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. In Harry's fourth year was a good year in which he was named as the youngest school Quidditch Captain and he got top marks in all his exams.

In his O.W.L. year went without any hitch and at the end he got Snape fired and brake the jinx on the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts in which Ron's oldest brother Bill filled in all of his classes he got an O+ on all his exams. That summer Harry and Sirius help the Weasley twins start up Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry also took Dobby and Winky on as his personal house-elves. In Harry's Sixth year was better and marked by him starting making his own spells. But it will be his Seventh year that will mark him as a hero.

Now after an exciting yet exhausting summer Harry being head boy is sitting in the Prefects' carriage telling his fellow prefects their duties for the coming year. He also told them that this year there would be the newly reinvented Tri-wizard Tournament. A few of the new things are. One: An age Restriction of those who are of age. Two: A dependable and infallible judge will choose the Champions from a short list made by head of each of the three schools. Three: There will be seven tasks for the Champions.

"On a side note there will be several inter-school activities like: A duelling tournament for each year level. A six-team Quidditch tournament two for each school, our teams will be the winner and runner up of last year's house cup. Debates and three balls a mask on all hollows eve and one on Good Friday will be on ever side of the traditional Yule ball and much more to keep the non-champions happy."

At the welcome feast the Tri-wizard Tournament other competing schools was introduced, the champions picked, and they are Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, and Harry Potter from Hogwarts. The schools was told of the other non-classes actives and then sent to bed.

From there it starts to go quick Harry was all ways on top of his classes and top on the leader board. For the balls, he had a Phoenix dress robes. The first six tasks involved facing a dragon, your innermost fears, rescuing one of your loved ones from bottom of the black lake, a three way dual, and two types of obstacle course. Now let us move ahead to the final task shell we.

"For the final task our Champions have to face the challenges of this maze and to make it to the centre of this maze and claim the trophy there at which time it will take them here. Now Lord Potter is in the lead by forty-nine points he will have a head start of the same amount then Miss Delacour will enter after seven minutes Mr. Krum.

Harry blitzed the maze but his first bit of bad luck happened with the cup it dropped him right at the place, which will become known as the place that Voldemort had his downfall party. As Harry landed he automatically cried out "Mihi inimicissimus, ultra instaurari!" with his wand pointing to the sky then with a wave of his wand he summoned Voldemort's newly remade body then he made a portkey to the entrance of the Room of Requirement there he summoned a pre-set room of his design.

Quick Quiz: Who will Sirius godly parent be? Read on to find out you have until harry the chapter when Harry and Sirius gets to Camp. Post it in the revue box below.

When harry had finished getting ready he started crying out in Ancient Greek: "Oh, Hades, Lord of the Underworld accept this offering before me now so that I can offer you an overdue soul and then enter into negotiations with you for the lives that he has cut short." At which the basilisks disappeared and replaced by a human sized Hades sitting on a throne made of bone.

In English he spoke: "I know whom you have to offer, now let us see how many souls you can get me to return to life again?" Now kneeling Harry spoke:

"My Lord what are your terms for all of the innocent lives that Tomas Marvolo Riddle II cut short be returned as they were before they were killed? I am willing to let them have their new lot of time be set by the fates in any case but what will it tack to bring them back. Then if I am unwilling to pay then we will change the numbers of those to be returned to life but know I am unwilling to have my life be forfeited. Is that all right with you my Lord?"

He loving smiled slightly at that then replied. "I can give you the lives of your father and loving step mother for handing over Tom Riddle as well as an oath on your life and magic to do your best to fore fill your fate and then be willing to help me with what you can after that. However, it saddens me to tell you that the only ones you are able to bring back is your mortal parents at this time. Just so, you know they will come back where they died. In addition, all the paper work is done so they can start their new lives, also fill this in and tack it to Gringotts while you are at it can you give this package to the head teller. So don't let me down!" With that, he and the newly reformed Tom Riddle vanished into darkness.

Then he used the return function on the portkey he made then used the tri-wizard cup portkey to send him to the starting zone where he got everyone's attention and said. "I swear on my life and magic that Voldemort tried to resurrect himself. However, due to my efforts he had failed and now is permanently dead and I have it on good authority that some of his victims that he killed may be returning to life. As it's the truth so shell it be known." With a flash of magical light Harry was still standing confirming what he said was the truth.

After that the rest of the school year was dull Harry formally sat his N.E.W.T.s and got O+ in Charms, Transfigurations, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. From there he went home and got ready for the return of his parents. However, he could not sake the feeling that Ginny will try to steal his mortal family's fortune and soon, so he decided to permanently end her plans. Therefore, he sent her a letter telling her to meet him at Gringotts after he managed to visit his account manager.

Harry arrived at Gringotts some 15 minutes before Ginny so he decided to hand in the package that Hades to the head teller. When he got to his turn, he spoke in the goblin's native language. "Hallo noble head teller I was asked by the Lord of all hidden wealth to give you this package. In addition, if I may use some more of your valued time I will like to arrange a meeting with the Potter account manager at the earliest time possible, preferably in an hour. this will show that I am the owner of those volts." the Thank you for valuable time, and may you have riches beyond count" In which he replied in the same tongue. "Well met young demigod thank you for getting this to us and I if your account manager is free at your requested time then he come out to get you so you can meet him over some refreshments at a privet meeting room in the nearby pub. May you have many victories and have please made your dealings with that aspiring thieve amusing for us goblins."

At which Ginny entered so Harry made a good show for the goblins while getting Ginny to back off and give her unbreakable word that she will no longer try to take what she honestly earned and if she did, she must sell herself into goblin slavery for eternity.

At the end of which the Potter account manager came out and started the meeting that lead to making of an trust account that had most of the Potter funds that only, harry can access. However, Harry left his Mum and Dad all investment and enough to live off until they can get back on their feet and start making their own money. His dad James will become the head of the Potter when he is resurrected. When Harry ever dies or ascends to godhood, when that one happening what is left in the trust will revert to his father or his hair. He made it so that he cannot become Heir Potter again.

When that was done, he told the Potter account manager to bring all the Potter dwellings up to date with modern muggle building standards but while integrating muggle technology and maintaining the original feel of the property. He also asked if the goblins make sure that, the refurbished properties would have a full complement of house-elves but they are to find and enlist all down trodden house-elves to make up any shortage first. He asked that with Arthur Weasley permission he fully fund The Burrow being replaced by a modem manor house that has a readymade techno-magic development lab for Arthur to develop British techno-magic spells and gadgets with his youngest son.

Once Harry had made sure that everything is taken care of, he returned to Godric's Hollow for the first time since he became The-Boy-Lived. With a Gringotts building team going to meet him when he is ready for him. Harry broke down when he saw the place where he could have grown up. His heart, his magic, his very soul was now crying out for purity and wholeness and in that moment, something happened. Making Black magic turn into its Light counterpart moreover, making all that is evil that ever has been becomes nothing but a tempory dream. In this moment of time, he and all things be reduced to nothing, from nothing become a new world. In this world goodness be the only things that truly lingers forever this is. Nevertheless, he was reborn in this new world with a unique destiny.


End file.
